


Поддержка

by Luchiana



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Protective Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Битва в Казематах закончилась, но Карвер чувствует острую неудовлетворённость.
Relationships: Carver Hawke & Male Hawke
Kudos: 3





	Поддержка

**Author's Note:**

> В одно из прохождений мой Хоук всю финальную битву только тем и занимался, что палил по тем, кто нападал на Карвера. Вряд ли ему это понравилось...

— А теперь объясни мне, какого гарлока это было?

Карвер, высокий, широкоплечий, в форме лейтенанта Серых Стражей, стоял, отирая со лба пот, и хмуро смотрел на старшего брата.

Над Киркволлом клубилась неосевшая пыль, местами стлался едкий дым. Слышались стоны раненых и плач по убитым. Немногие уцелевшие маги и храмовники под руководством рыцаря-капитана Каллена пытались навести подобие порядка. Все, кто умел лечить, работали не покладая рук, включая Андерса, уже едва державшегося на ногах.

— О чём именно ты спрашиваешь, Карв? О том, что случилось между магами и храмовниками? О том, что церковь города внезапно превратилась в руины? О том, что Орсино продался демону? О том, что рыцарь-командор Мередит рехнулась и стала статуей?

— Нет. Какого гарлока вот это было только что? Когда мы сражались?

— А что было? — недоумение Гаррета казалось неподдельным.

— Гаррет, — Карвер уже почти рычал, — посмотри-ка на меня.

— Я тебя прекрасно вижу, братец, но к чему ты клонишь, не пойму, — голос Гаррета звучал устало, слова плелись растянутой шеренгой бредущих после боя солдат.

— На мне ни царапины, — обвиняющее бросил Карвер, и Гаррет лишь непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Помоги мне Андрасте, Гаррет! Оглянись вокруг! Все здесь после тяжёлого боя, с ранами, порезами, ожогами, даже у тебя кровь на рукаве и на лице ссадины, а на мне ни единой демоновой царапины!

— Ну так ведь это прекрасно, Карв. Чем ты недоволен? На твоём месте любой бы радовался, что вышел из боя целым.

— Я бы и радовался, если бы целым из боя вышел сам. А не с твоей помощью.

— Я всего лишь прикрывал тебя, как всегда это делал. Как раньше, помнишь? Когда мы ещё сражались бок о бок за право быть людьми в Киркволле.

— Нет, Гаррет. Ты, дерьмо нажье, меня ни на минуту в покое не оставлял, уничтожая всё, что пыталось на меня напасть! Эльфу твоему чуть брюхо не вспороли, мага твоего почти разрубили пополам, Варрику едва сухожилия под коленом не перерезали. Тебя самого могли насквозь проткнуть. Но куда там тебе на такие мелочи внимание обращать! Ты лучше под мечом брата его противника спалишь. Я не маленький! И трястись надо мной не надо! Я всего-то и прошу у тебя хоть капельку мне довериться, Гаррет! Немного на меня положиться!

Гаррет смотрел на него долго, молча. После тяжело выдохнул и сказал, опуская голову:

— Андрасте свидетель, я полагаюсь на тебя, Карвер. Никому я не доверяю прикрывать мне спину так, как тебе. Но это сильнее меня.

— О, да, это так заметно, — едкий сарказм был изрядно разбавлен безнадёжностью. — Лучший способ проявить доверие — добить врага у меня под носом. И на что я только рассчитывал…

Карвер махнул рукой и отвернулся, осматриваясь и решая, где может понадобиться его помощь.

***  
— Эй, Младший, выше нос.

Варрик похлопал Карвера по плечу и присел рядом. Тот глянул искоса и продолжил полировать меч.

— Ты отлично дрался, все это видели. Ну, перестарался Хоук, не спорю. Так вы ж друг друга стоите. Другой бы кто от Киркволла подальше держался, а ты за братом в самое пекло полез. И кидался всё на кого покрупнее да посильнее.

— Ну и справился бы сам, — огрызнулся Карвер, но без запала, больше по привычке.

— Да кто спорит-то, Младший! — ухмыльнулся гном. — Ты у нас воин хоть куда! Не кисни.

— Не кисну я, много чести.

— Ну-ну, — Варрик добродушно усмехался, наблюдая за ловкими, привычными движениями рук Карвера. — Можешь, конечно, и дальше дуться как мышь на крупу, Карвер, но я тебе всего один вопрос задам, а ответишь — так дальше сам смотри. А вопрос такой. Положа руку на сердце, держался бы ты в стороне, будучи магом, глядя, как нападают на твоего брата-мечника? М? Поменяйся вы местами, ты бы себя как вёл? По-другому?

Карвер открыл было рот, чтобы тут же возразить, запротестовать… да так и промолчал. Задумался.

— То-то же, — Варрик с силой хлопнул Карвера по спине и поднялся. — Бери-ка ты брата и идите оба домой. Если Хоуку и нужна поддержка, то именно сейчас.

Кряхтя и прихрамывая, Варрик двинулся прочь от Казематов. Карвер проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на Гаррета, еле переставлявшего ноги. Убрал меч и направился к брату, которому, очевидно, и правда требовалась поддержка — буквально и метафорически.

И что же он за Хоук, если её не окажет.

— Обопрись на меня и идём домой, брат. Хватит на сегодня.

Гаррет посмотрел на него, забросил ему на плечо руку и благодарно улыбнулся.

Большего Карверу и не требовалось.


End file.
